


Trouble

by wafflelate



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mentions of Aburame Torune, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/pseuds/wafflelate
Summary: It was inevitable that Aburame Shino's investigation into the question of where exactly Torune had gone it would get him in trouble.
Relationships: Aburame Shino & Nara Shikako & Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 19
Kudos: 438
Collections: Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection, What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside)





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).



It was inevitable that Aburame Shino's investigation into the question of where exactly Torune had gone it would get him in trouble. He had accepted this from the beginning — when he thought the trouble would likely be from his father, or the clan — and his view of the matter hadn't changed as his understanding of the situation progressed. 

There are some things worth getting into any amount of trouble over. Torune's rescue is one of them. 

The fact that it will be a very literally _short-lived_ rescue due to the amount of trouble it's caused is absolutely irrelevant. So is the fact that Torune hadn't wanted to be rescued; disorientation on his part was to be expected considering how much conditioning he'd clearly been through. For now, he's unconscious and slung over Shino's shoulder. Shino himself is running, pushing himself to his limits, heading vaguely in the direction of the last Aburame stronghold still in use by the clan. It's very unlikely that he'll make it, but it's equally unlikely he'd win in a fight against the two-man ANBU team that has been following him for several miles. 

Shino hopes no one ever tells Chiyako what happened to him. 

Just as Shino has the river the Aburame stronghold sits on in sight, he's overtaken. One of the ANBU behind him puts on a sudden burst of speed and flashes past, while at the same time the other one leaps forward with their sword drawn. 

This is a classic rescue maneuver. Shino has to let the first ANBU take Torune so that he can keep himself from being run through by the second ANBU. Moments later, Shino is on the ground with the first ANBU's sword at his throat and the other has Torune well out of range. 

The ANBU holding a sword to his throat has a hawk mask. The other one, who Shino can only see from the corner of his eye, has a bat mask. Neither of them speak for quite some time, although when Shino tries to subtly feed chakra to his kikaichu Bat flashes a hand sign and Hawk's sword inches just a little bit closer. 

"We need to take them directly to Tsunade," Bat says. Her voice is unnaturally rough. Some kind of voice changing jutsu. She's crept further into Shino's field of view while holding Torune extremely carefully; likely she's discovered the extent of Torune's injuries. 

Hawk tilts his head to look at Bat. 

Bat makes several hand signs. 

Hawk makes his own back, emphatically. 

Bat ends the argument by taking her mask off. 

"Shino," Nara Shikako says, voice modulation gone. "We didn't know it was you." 

Hawk sighs, puts his sword away, and takes his mask off. He becomes Uchiha Sasuke, and holds a hand out to help Shino to his feet. 

Aburame Shino is pretty sure they've all only gotten _deeper_ into trouble, but at least he and Torune now have assistance. 


End file.
